


Frosting

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Anli Pollicino, Kagrra, ViViD (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cookies, Frosting, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: It was a strange rainy day, when Saga has been clumsy and Shou has gone crazy about frosting and cookies.
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Saga/Shou (Alice Nine), Shin (ViViD)/Shindy (Anli Pollicino)





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/132505.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"What else?" hissed Saga, when his key broke in a lock.

It was raining. Basist didn't take an umbrella with him, so he was soaking wet now. To make things better, some nice car driver drove at full speed into a puddle, decorating Saga's white jacket with mud stains. It couldn't be seen as much on his black pants. Earlier he tripped on some dog that crossed his path causing him to hit the pavement with his behind. In this moment Saga wanted to yell from the rage.

"Hiroto is the clumsiest one in the band, not me!" he growled, kicking thr door.

Then he saw the remains of his key falling out of the door lock and slightly confused Shin appeared in the door to the hall.

"Good morning, Saga-san. I was checking my mailbox, when I noticed you" he said looking at his outfit. "Now you know how it's like to be me. Welcome to my world."

"Thank you for opening the door, Shin-kun" said Saga, passing by him.

He actually was tired of this annoying kid, who kept following Shou and threw sparkles as soon as he saw him. It's weird that Shindy allowed such behavior. Shin was seme here, so he should act more mature, but what does he expect from such kids?

As soon as Saga opened his flat's door, his nose was hit with a nice smell coming from the kitchen. When he went there, he saw Shou, wearing an appron, with his face covered in flour and fingers covered in remains of dough. All surfaces in the kitchen were covered with bowls full of cookies.

"Kazuma? What, for Buddha's sake, are you doing?" asked Saga, forgetting he's soaked with water.

"Oh, Sakamoto, you're back" Shou smiled while taking out more cookies from the oven. "You're drenched?"

"No, it's a new fashion trend, you know? Water collection. All clothes are wet" said Saga.

"I'll make you some tea and you go change then come here and help me with decorating the cookies" Shou smiled even more.

Saga thought it's only possible for Nao and Hiroto. Or Tora when Akiya sends him text messages about... Nevermind. He shouldn't go through his friend's text messages, because it leaves him traumatised.

"Whatever you want" said Saga, then let out a heavy sigh and went to look for clean clothes.

When he came back, Shou looked more like himself, but he still had his appron on. After a closer look Saga realised the spots on the appron aren't spots. They were ladybugs. Smiling ladybugs.

And he thought Shin was childish?

"What kind of frosting do you want?" asked Shou, putting Saga in front of a mountain of cookies. "Because I have a basic white one, but I also bought red one, green one, blue one, purple one, yellow one and glitter one. Look."

The vocalist took one cookie and put some bright pink frosting on it, making a pink, sparkly star-shaped cookie.

"Kazuma, sunshine, listen, it's not really fu..." Saga couldn't finish, because Shou put a cookie in his mouth.

"So what kind of frosting do you want?" asked Shou again.

Saga pointed to the red one and looked at his koi. He was in a good mood today, or wanted to put himself in a good mood?

After decorating with colorful frosting half of the stars, teddies, cats, dogs, moons, clovers, piggies, pandas, elephants and apparently owls, Saga wondered what will happen if they'll run out of one of the frostings. And why did they have so many cookies.

"And we're out of the glitter one" said Shou sadly, looking at an empty container.

"What if we run put of frosting?" asked Saga, painting a cat cookie to be Harry Potter.

"I can make some more of the white one" said Shou, taking the blue frosting. "It's raining so much today, just like the sky was crying."

"Because of sky's moods I have a dirty jacket, bruised butt and broken key, so the angels better buy themselves a mountain of vanilla ice cream and cure their depression" complained Saga, painting the cat-shaped cookie yellow.

"Such things happen to Hiroto or Shin, not you" noticed Shou, painting the elephant blue.

"Something is bothering you, Kazuma?" asked Saga.

Shou looked at him, then at the picture on the wall.

"I just remembered about something. That's all" said Shou, taking the teddy cookie out of the bowl. "And I think it's better to not talk about it."

"Hey, Kazuma?"

"Yes?"

Saga poured some blue frosting on his finger and poked Shou's nose.

"Don't be sad. It'll be alright" he said, smiling. "What's with the cookies, though?"

"Shin found some baking forms and asked if I need them. So I decided to try them out" said Shou, then laughed.

Saga shook his head.

"Not a bad idea, though. Bring him some of the cookies. He'll be so happy he'll start running on the ceeling.

"Sakamoto, Shin is not some obsessed fan" Shou tried to be threatening, but he looked like he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever you wish for" said Saga, looking at Shou. "You have some frosting there, you know?"

"Where?" asked Shou. "I wiped the blue one off my nose."

"Here" Saga left a smudge of red frosting with his finger on Shou's lips, then he kissed him. "What a sweet frosting."

"Do you want to up my mood even more?" asked Shou, smiling.

"Yeah. The worst that could happen is Shin being traumatised like me after Tora's and Akiya's text messages" Saga laughed and pulled Shou towards the door. "Don't worry. We'll finish decorating the cookies later. But we should close the door to stop your cats from licking the frosting."

"They can be a bit hungry" Shou chuckled and did what Saga asked him to do.

* * *

Shindy murmures domething in his sleep, when a phonecall woke him up. He found the source of annoying sounds and pressed the green button.

"Yes?"

"Shinya, where are those earplugs you bought last time? I cannot find them."

Shindy only laughed. Being Shou's neighbour had a lot of good sides and only one downside - horny Saga.

The end


End file.
